Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Hammy Games Inc.
Welcome, one and all, to the Carnival Showcase! Before I begin, I’ve got something real quick to say. My computer’s been broken for the past fortnight, so I have come to this showcase with only 1 piece of artwork done. The rest are in sketch format, though I may get to complete some as time goes by. Day 1 - Paint The Town Green Welcome to a little something we like to call Paint The Town Green - a direct focusing on Splatoon 2: Inkvasion! To begin, we’d like to showcase some weapons. The Scatterling is a Splatling with a twist. While most Splatlings have a relatively narrow range, the Scatterling shoots ink in unpredictable directions with all the speed and power of your average Splatling. Whether you take out several or no enemies is all determined by luck. Inkbrushes are not known for their ability to spread ink, and the Fountain Brush is no different. Styled after a fountain pen, the lines it paints are small but it houses great potential. When you press the weapon button, the Fountain Brush will deliver an extremely accurate, fatal slice. After all, the pen is mightier than the sword. Next, we’ll introduce a map. This map is known as Pufferfish Park. Pufferfish Park takes place in Splatlantis’s famed park. This map changes seasonally, from the serene whiteness of winter to the warm colours of autumn. However, this does not affect the layout or how the map plays. The map consists of multiple branching paths that connect in various ways. On each side lies a small lake where intense turf battles and sniping commonly take place. In the dead center of the map is a fountain, with four paths leading from it. If you want to ink everything, you will need to plan accordingly. Now, let’s move onto Hero Mode! Much like in the original, Hero Mode throws you into Octo Valley to take on the nefarious Octarians. Now that DJ Octavio has been captured, his predecessor has taken over. Their identity is unknown, but one thing is for certain: their plan once again requires the Great Zapfish. Your job is to make your way through the various levels set up by this new ruler to take back the Great Zapfish for Splatlantis! Hero Mode no longer restricts you to just your Hero Shot any more! You can now use several new weapons in levels, all of which have replicas which can be used in regular Turf Wars. These include the Hero Charger, Hero Roller and Hero Stamp. These must be bought with Power Eggs before use. Certain levels will restrict you to using one weapon, such as the Hero Shot. We’re sorry to say this, but there is no way to switch your weapon in these levels. You’ll just have to figure out how to use the granted weapon. On the other hand, some levels will outright ban a weapon. For example, you may need to ink something from afar, and thus the Hero Roller would be banned. In addition, your Sub Weapons can be customised. You can equip up to three Sub Weapons from the ones provided, though you start with only the Burst Bomb. In levels, you must cycle through these Sub Weapons with the d-pad to select them. Needless to say, we will be adding more Sub Weapons for use in Hero Mode than the three given in the original game. By collecting Power Eggs in missions, you can upgrade your Sub Weapons. Hero Mode will reveal information about why the Inklings had to move to Splatlantis, history of their races, and more in the form of Sunken Scrolls hidden throughout levels. And now for our big announcement concerning Splatoon 2: Inkvasion. Splatoon’s world is known for its colourful inhabitants. The variety is great, ranging from the humanoid Inklings to the jellyfish which wander around Splatlantis. However, Inklings and Octolings are not the only creatures capable of transformation between humanoid and sea creature form. The subtitle of the game, Inkvasion, may refer not to the Octarians, but to the Inklings. The newly built Splatlantis lies smack-dab in the middle of the territories of rivalling species. However, these species don’t take part in typical brawls. They too engage in Turf Wars. First up, we have Jellylings. The jellyfish-like creatures evolved in much a similar way to the Inklings did, contrary to the jellyfish who live alongside the Inklings. Jellylings have made amazing breakthroughs in science and technology and have created gloves to utilise the electricity they conduct naturally. This allows them to turn it into ink for them to swim in and shoot. Next in line are the Raylings. They have evolved from manta rays and hold a friendly rivalry with the Jellylings. Unlike their jellyfish counterparts, they are humble and reliant on mother nature for supplies, as you might be able to tell from the seaweed around their necks. Their gills have adapted to transform water into ink, as well as turning air into water. This gives them a regenerating supply of ink, much like the Inklings. You may recall their previous incarnations, as Stinglets and Splashlings (based not off manta rays, but fish). Stinglets and Splashlings were never intended to be playable. They worked as a tag-team to fight Inklings, combining the Splahlings’ ability to spread water which conducted Stinglets’ electricity. Of course, this made no sense, as water on its own is already deadly to Inklings. Jellylings and Raylings, on the other hand, are intended to be playable. This means that you no longer have to stick with Inklings and brings the playable species count up to 3. It also means that there exist male variations of these, but all in due time. Of course, that’s not to say that’s all for playable species... Day 2 - Glory And Gore Super Smash Bros. Salvo In our presentation, we will not be revealing any newcomers. Instead, we will focus on other aspects of the game. In this case, we’ll be talking about some modes available in Super Smash Bros. Salvo. In Tag Team Smash, you will engage in a regular Smash battle, with a twist. At the start, you will choose 2 to 4 characters, depending on the rules you decide on. In battle, you can switch between these characters via a taunt, making these battles very unpredictable. Speaking of unpredictable, why not try out Roulette Smash? In this mode, you don’t choose your characters! Of course, certain rulesets will allow you to choose who you start the fight as. When you are defeated, you will respawn as a randomly selected character from the roster. Really, it’s all up to luck! In Smash Tower, you are tasked with climbing a large tower. Seems easy enough, right? No, you saw this twist coming. Each floor will present you with a new challenge. Though most floors house short fights, some require you to complete a Target Smash or otherwise. As you get higher in the tower, battles will become longer and more challenging. Every fifth floor will present you with a tougher battle, and every tenth with a boss. Regardless of which it is, the outcome is the same. If you defeat this challenger, you will be given three options: forfeit with your gathered spoils, continue with a extra stock, or continue with no benefits, leading to greater prizes. Finally, we have the Task Board. Think of the Task Board as a mini-Events mode. Each day will present you with a handful of challenges to complete. These may range from beating an opponent under certain circumstances, or to fulfill certain conditions in your regular play. These Tasks will reward you with bonuses such as Trophies or Gold. Task Board mode is compatible with another mode, to be revealed later. Mushroom Warriors (Ham) Mushroom Warriors is a project I’ve seriously neglected. Let's change that. Let’s talk about some weapons. Mario’s third weapon is a water-affiliated weapon known only as a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, or simply FLUDD, FLUDD attaches itself to Mario’s back when equipped. This weapon specialises in shooting high-powered blasts of water at foes, and is excellent from a distance. Through the use of FLUDD’s Rocket Nozzle, Mario can launch himself into the air for some finishing attacks. Luigi’s Ice Staff is a water-affiliated weapon. This weapon grants Luigi all the powers of an Ice Flower, and more. Beams can be shot from the tip of this staff to freeze enemies, as well as creating large pillars of ice. Many finishing attacks use snowballs to their advantage. Peach’s Parasol is a lightning-affiliated weapon. This weapon can conduct gusts of wind to blow away enemies into the skies. The Parasol excels at juggling, but can easily strike enemies down as well. By creating strikes of lightning, this weapon becomes a force to be reckoned with. Furthermore, Peach can jump into the air and hover for a bit to deliver the final blow on juggled enemies. Toad’s Pickaxe is a fire-affiliated weapon. This weapon gives Toad attacks based on Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, except not as heavy. The Pickaxe specialises in hacking at opponents and is very strong. Toad can also summon blocks to smash and objects to hit at enemies to keep things fresh. Certain attacks will use Double Cherries to split Toad in two or three, allowing him to strike multiple enemies at once, to make up for this weapon’s narrow range. To finish things off, summon Draggadon to launch fireballs at your foes! The Legend of Zelda: A Tale of Three Heroes Announced in our previous showcase, The Legend of Zelda: A Tale of Three Heroes is a fresh take on a new Legend of Zelda game. The game features three separate stories, all pertaining to the same event, from different perspectives. You’ve met Linkle, now let me introduce you to Zelda! When Ganondorf’s army declares war on Hyrule, they need a hero now more than ever. Unfortunately, it seems the hero has failed to save them. When an oracle foretells that Zelda may in fact be the hero, she takes it upon herself to save Hyrule. Her tunic is purple, rather than green, and she seems to have gone overboard with Triforce symbols. Though she is depicted with a sword, Zelda doesn’t actually wield any weapons! Instead she uses her magic to attack foes, mostly crystalline magic. However, she can temporarily summon a sword made of magic, but this prevents her from using her magic. Like Linkle obtains new items as the game progresses, Zelda can learn new spells. And here is Hilda, Zelda’s older sister who passed the crown over to her sister. She disappears shortly into the events of the game and Zelda suspects Ganondorf to be guilty... Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid When an extremely powerful rogue Catalyst pulls heroes from various timelines to a dimension outside of mortal understanding dubbed the Timeline Hub, our heroes must figure out a way to escape, by travelling through the various timelines and facing the challenges that await them. Thus far we have only revealed Unten, but today we will be revealing four new characters. Leah Needlenam has been pulled from a timeline where she never died, much to the shock of our Unten. The idea of bringing her back to the main timeline was proposed many times by other characters, but was quickly shot down. If you put her being alive to the side, she’s exactly like the Leah we all know and love, or love to hate. Leah attacks with needles and other hospital equipment, as well as summoning grotesque tentacles to help her in battle. Mika Sho is a fiery young mutant from the main timeline, though she doesn’t play that big of a role, all things considered - but she will always have a major role in my heart. She uses her ability to control and create fire in various ways, from your typical fireballs to fire geysers erupting from the ground. Just don’t mention firebending around her, unless you want to face her explosive temper. Cura is a scrap robot from the 80’s who doesn’t seem to realise that 30 years have passed since her shutting down. In this game, she gains some “radical” rollerskates to let her move much faster and deliver some “tubular” combos. Aside from her new kicks, Cura can shoot projectiles in much a similar fashion to Mega Man. In fact, a lot of her attacks are based on Mega Man himself! Dawn is the newest Fear Fighter in the Fearscape, with control over darkness. She is a rather hostile person who doesn’t take kindly to... well, she doesn’t take kindly to much at all. She just wants to get back to the Fearscape, is that too much to ask? Like Ryu in Super Smash Bros. 4, Dawn plays like a combination of Fear Fighters and Fantendo Smash Bros. She focuses on relentless combos from up close, though she does have a few projectile attacks. It should be noted that this is her canon look from Orchid onwards. Day 3 - Never Forget You Super Smash Bros. Salvo Today, we’ll be covering some more modes introduced in Salvo. But first, let’s talk about Bosses. As of now, how bosses are summoned remains a mystery. We can, however, reveal some bosses. First up is Giratina. If you’ve been following my old Smash games, you’ll know that Giratina appeared as a boss in, well, pretty much every Smash game I’ve made. The ruler of the Distortion Realm, Giratina appears in its Origin Forme and hovers in the middle of the stage. Giratina will flip the screen on its side, reverse it, or further alter the battlefield, much like Dialga and Palkia in Brawl’s Spear Pillar. When it loses enough health, it will begin to attack. Giratina attacks by shooting orbs of darkness, breathing blue fire, shooting beams (once again, like Dialga and Palkia in Spear Pillar) and using its signature move, Shadow Force. The People of the Sky have worshipped this ancient statue as a symbol of peace since the dawn of time. In recent times, however, Coily Rattler has been corrupted by evil magic. It slithers across the stage unpredictably and quickly, and has high defense. Hitting its celestial golden armour will barely scrape it, but the head lacks protection. Coily Rattler attacks by spitting fireballs, winding on and off screen and separating into multiple parts. Speaking of bosses, we would like to announce a new mode, Boss Smash. In this new mode, one player takes the role of a boss and all of their devastating abilities against the other players, who take the role of regular fighters. Next is Fabled Smash. Returning from Super Smash Bros. Conquest, Fabled Smash is a regular Smash battle that is constantly altering itself. Assist Trophies and Pokéballs may work against you, stages can swap, controls can be reversed, you may swap characters with another player, Smash Run enemies could appear... The possibilities are endless in a Fabled Smash! We all love Events, don’t we? They’re fun, predetermined battles that you get rewards for. In Super Smash Bros. Salvo, you can create your own Events with the Event Creator! You can select fighters, teams, time limits, items, the stage and pretty much any other ruleset. Furthermore, you can upload these Events to the Task Board for players across the world to play and give feedback. Finally, we have Soccer Smash. Soccer Smash can only be played on larger stages with a horizontal focus, most of the time symmetrical. Best played in teams, a soccer ball will spawn in the center of the stage. Your goal is to use your attacks to launch the soccer ball into the enemy goals to score points. At the end of the match, whoever scored the most goals wins. While you can launch enemies off the stage, it shouldn’t be your main focus, but it will buy you some time. Overall, we hope this can be an enjoyable and fun mode, despite how simple it is. Saol I found out in Irish class the other day that it’s pronounced ‘sail’. A quick Google search told me that pronunciation varies throughout Ireland so I’m sticking with Ulster’s ‘seul’. Saol is a project I’ve kinda ignored. I’ve got pretty much the whole plot planned out and a whole lot more too, but it’s all a matter of actually putting it onto the page. Anyway, you may know Amelia as the big mystery of Saol. Nobody knows where she comes from, or anything about her pre-Saol. What’s her home dimension? Where’d she get her tablet? Why does she hate the government so much? All these questions can be answered with a brief look into her past. Meet young Amelia! Believe it or not, that’s the same jacket she wears today! Granted, she’s made a few adjustments to make sure it fits. Here’s Amelia’s older sister, Rose! Rose might look a bit familiar to some of you, and rightly so. The four-pointed star on Amelia’s belt becomes an important symbol to Rose in the future, and current-day Amelia’s pink highlights are a tribute to Rose. The two were very close and Rose was extremely protective over Amelia. They resided in a dimension known as Pruvia, a name which might ring a bell for some. A relatively simple dimension with very little technology, but Amelia loved it nonetheless. After all, it’s not like anybody was aware of the thousands of other dimensions co-existing with them and the interdimensional government monitoring them all. Shooting stars crashing were common in Pruvia. The usual guidelines were to wait a week for it to cool off, before star miners would gather the resources from it. Amelia noticed something different about this one, though. Maybe it was in the slightly brighter colour, or the way it flew. Maybe she was just a naive young kid, but she sensed something different about it. The day after the star crashed in the nearby woods, Amelia snuck away to investigate. What she was presented with was not a star, rather the wreckage of a small ship. A figure wearing a helmet was inspecting the ship, holding some sort of rectangular device. Occasionally he would tap the screen and parts of the ship would repair themselves instantly. When the figure came clearly into view, Amelia was still standing there, speechless. This was more than she could have ever imagined. The figure approached her. He pressed a button on his helmet, and it become no more than a headset. This boy could not have been much older than her, yet he had messy grey hair. The two eventually became great friends. Through this mysterious traveller, Amelia learned about the various dimensions that neighboured her own and occasionally got the opportunity to visit one. The day before his rescue team arrived, the traveller gave Amelia his tablet and explained to her how to use it. He warned her not to let anybody know about it and to only use it when the time was right. The latter confused Amelia, but she agreed nonetheless. Amelia watched the stars that night, waving goodbye to her new friend. Months later, Rose took Amelia to the market. Nobody expected the massive tear in the sky and panic arose. Noticing the sounds her tablet was making, Amelia dragged Rose aside and checked it, promising to explain later. Though the sounds were muffled and filled with static, Amelia could make out a voice clip saying “It’s all my fault, it wasn’t supposed to happen so soon.” She recognised the voice as that of her old friend’s, but she had never heard him crying before. Amelia realised that now was the time. As the tear in the sky grew bigger and began pulling people and objects, Amelia dragged Rose toward the woods where the ship crashed. Rapidly tapping the screen with no clue how to function it, Amelia eventually summoned a portal. Amelia ran through it, and Rose followed suit, just as the portal closed on her foot. Amelia woke in an unfamiliar dimension, with no clue where her sister was. T-Verse ...Anyway. T-Verse was announced in our Spooky Scary Showcase presentation, and we haven’t talked about it since. If you recall, Trip has access to the T-Verse, which he can store objects or to teleport. By reaching into these T-shaped portals, Trip can pull out a random artefact, each with an elemental affinity. In the previous showcase we revealed Flame, Freeze and Spectral. We’d like to announce three new elements now: Noise; Storm; and Nature. We’d like to announce that Trip will not be alone on his adventure! Meet Selina! Selina is a young sorceress training to be a magic-based soldier. She is cunning and optimistic, and filled with energy. That really comes in handy as a witch, since magic usually drains a lot of energy. Luckily for her, she can gain energy from the T-Verse! Not that she can control it, Trip just lets her. Where Trip attacks by launching projectiles back at foes, teleporting and using elemental artefacts, Selina uses her magic in combat. However, Trip can equip her with elemental artefacts, by summoning one and tapping on one of his companions. Finally, we mentioned in the previous showcase that Trip is a reincarnation, much in the vein of Link. Unlike Link, Trip’s role is not set in stone. He can be a hero, a villain, or anything really. This means that, depending on what you do in-game, you may receive one of several possible routes. Fear Fighters (2016) At this point, there isn’t much left to reveal except for more characters! Adder personifies the fear of snakes. Adder loves a challenge, especially when she isn’t the one facing it. Games of truth or dare involving Adder often end terribly. Adder can be very harsh, always speaking her mind no matter what she’s thinking. Putting aside the fact the she literally personifies a fear itself, she’s really not pleasant to be around. Like a siren, her rattlesnake tail can hypnotise enemies. ---- Adder focuses on dodging attacks and ambushing when in battle. Due to her lower half being a snake, she can be very hard to hit. Adder always finds a way to slither out of the line of fire and appear behind her enemy in the blink of an eye. While her fingernails are sharp and her tail is heavy, her true offensive power lies in her venom. Whether she shoots venomous needles from her tail or bites you, the result is the same. In addition, her rattlesnake tail can temporarily stun foes with its hypnotic sounds. Day 4 - Enemy Fire Super Smash Bros. Salvo For the final day of the showcase, our main focus is not on modes. However, we would like to reveal just one more, namely Capture The Flag. Like with Soccer Smash, Capture The Flag can only be played on stages with a horizontal focus. The players are split into two teams, each with their own base at either side of the stage. On each base is a colour-coded Special Flag which must be captured from the enemy base and brought back to your own. Beat Block Galaxy is a new stage taking inspiration from the level of the same name from Super Mario Galaxy 2. The stage is mostly comprised of yellow and green blocks, which will vanish and reappear periodically, as hinted by the music. When green blocks are active, yellow blocks are not, and vice versa. However, there are two solid platforms on either end of the stage. By using Tippi’s down taunt on a certain stage, you will activate Tippi’s Smash Taunt, Tattle. Happily Ever After Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. :???: That’s a stupid name. Huh? Who’re you? :Red: I’m Red. The real Red. Not the girl with the basket who couldn’t hurt a fly. Where’s your red velvet cloak? :Red: What? Who wears cloaks? I’ve got a red hoodie, if that counts. What about your grandmother? Are you gonna deliver the basket of goodies to her? :Red: Honestly, I’m not even sure if I have a grandmother. I was raised by wolves. But the Big Bad Wolf... :Red: Nah, they’re harmless. Well, y’know, they’re wolves. Obviously they’re not harmless but you get the gist. And how does the lumberjack play into all this? :Red: A lumberjack? Honestly, what are you talking about? ...I do have an axe, if that’s what you mean. Never leave home without it. Why exactly do you have an axe? :Red: I’m a monster hunter. If you need something slayed, I’m your gal. Any recent missions or...? :Red: Funny you should ask, I’ve just been tasked with slaying some dragon guarding some far-away castle. Probably not gonna be the easiest job I’ve ever taken on, but it’d probably be a hell of a lot easier if that idiot prince didn’t want to tag along. ---- A prince named Phillip pays Red to slay a dragon, but the task is turned on its head when Phillip requests to accompany her, much to her distaste. But who owns the castle? And why does Phillip want this dragon’s head? ---- Once upon a time, there lived a wicked sorceress named Maleficent. Known to some as the Mistress of All Evil, she laid a curse on... :???: Ugh! What? :???: Why does everybody think that about me? ...Who are you? :Maleficent: I’m Maleficent. But you’re... :Maleficent: No I’m not! Why does everybody think I’m a villain just because I use dark magic? Well the name doesn’t help. :Maleficent: Do you think I chose this name? If you’re not evil, then what are you? :Maleficent: I’m just a sorceress trying to help. Help who, exactly? :Maleficent: Anyone that needs help, really. There aren’t many magic users willing to help people in need and it’s kinda disgusting. How can you help people with dark magic? Isn’t that supposed to cause death or poison people or something? :Maleficent: That’s true, yeah. Dark magic is mainly for trickery and combat, but it has a few other uses. For example, it really helps with potion brewing. Although occasionally I buy potions from Jack. Jack? As in the guy with the beanstalk? :Maleficent: Not sure what connection he has with beanstalks, but Jack’s some sort of magic gardener. I’m not too sure how his magic works, honestly. But he travels the land in search of enchanted seeds and plants and stuff, and brews them into potions and sells them. Do you know anything about Sleeping Beauty? :Maleficent: Sleeping Beauty... Yeah, actually. A couple months ago I received word that there was some girl who had fallen under a sleeping curse and couldn’t wake up. I took her to my castle and she’s been there ever since. I’ve been working on a way to reverse her curse and I think I’ve finally figured it out. The only problem is that I need some dwarves’ help to get that last ingredient. How’s that a problem? :Maleficent: The dwarves aren’t exactly independent anymore. They’ve got a new ruler, or rather a dictator. I’m not too sure about the specifics, but she’s got dark skin, and hair as white as snow... ---- Contrary to popular belief, Maleficent is probably the most good-hearted character in the whole game. But will her kind heart be her downfall when she has to face the dwarves’ tyrannical ruler? On another note, we finally have designs for Snow White and the Evil Queen! Take a look! Venn Diagram: The Game Introducing VENN DIAGRAM: THE GAME! In this game, you take control of Vinn, an aspiring mathematician who... What? We’re not revealing Venn Diagram: The Game? What are we doing, then? Fusion Fray ...Oh yeah. Introducing Fusion Fray! Think of it as our answer to Pyro Enterprise’s renowned project, Heroforce. We’re super excited to reveal this and we hope you enjoy it! Fusion Fray is what you’d get if you threw The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes, Super Smash Bros., Splatoon, Fire Emblem and Steven Universe in a blender. Sounds like it would come out a monstrosity, right? None of those ingredients go together. One of them isn’t even a game, how’s that supposed to work? Fusion Fray is a third person shooter/brawler in the vein of Splatoon or Team Fortress 2. You take control of a character in a large 3D map and attempt to complete certain objectives with the help of your team. Each character has four special attacks, activated by inputting a direction on the D-Pad. The game comes with a strong focus on teamwork. Most maps are designed to encourage teamwork and some have areas which can only be accessed through teamwork. Like in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, players can "totem". Totems involve one player picking up another, but you can only pick up fellow team members. There is no real limit to how many can totem at once, but it is advised to have a projectile user of sorts on top. Though only the top player can attack, each member of the totem makes their attacks stronger. When holding somebody, you have the option to throw them. When next to a team member, you may request to fuse. If they agree, your characters will become one larger entity. As a fusion, your stats are significantly boosted, taking the best of both components. Typically, fusions attack like a mixture of their components, but special attacks are dependant on which player is attacking. Both players must be willing to travel in the same direction, else they will separate. Via the gamepad, players can communicate with their team and/or fusion partner. Players can place pins on the map to indicate points of interest or draw potential routes. Included on the gamepad screen are a selection of predetermined phrases to communicate with your team, including your fusion partner’s attacks. When not in battle, you can make characters interact via short conversations known as Supports. These have benefits outside of being fun and often humorous, as they strengthen the bond between the pair. Stronger bonds have a number of positive effects in battle, such as quicker fusion, boosted stats for their fusion, boosted stats when in close proximity and a strengthened totem. Items may also be found via Supports. Meet Candy, the first character you are greeted with! She is a sweet girl with a big heart and a stomach for anything sugary. She is slow but wields a lollipop hammer for heavy hitting. Meet Shannon, a quirky mermaid. She swims through the air, making her one of the fastest characters in the game and wields a trident for speedy blows. She can also use water to her advantage. And finally, here’s Taffy! You’ll notice Taffy is drawn in a much different style than Candy and Shannon. That’s because she’s their fusion! Taffy floats slightly above the ground and wields a broken lollipop that combines the strength of a hammer and the sharpness of a trident. Fusion Fray will be coming out for the Wii U very soon. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase Category:Hammy Games Category:Presentations